


Real

by Galaxxaure



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOSF SPOILERS, Book 4: A Court of Silver Flames, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxxaure/pseuds/Galaxxaure
Summary: **THIS HAS HUGE SPOILERS FOR A COURT OF SILVER FLAMES, THEREFORE I WILL NOT BE POSTING AN OFFICIAL SUMMARY FOR THIS WORK FOR A MONTH**
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> this is your final warning. this work contains a huge ass spoiler for ACOSF. have i mentioned this has spoilers? okay if you are still reading and haven't read acosf that is entirely on you i've warned you lmao

Feyre couldn’t stop watching him.

It had long since passed the point of creepy, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. Her  _ son _ .

It had been only hours since he had been born, or since he had been reborn? Feyre didn’t particularly want to focus on the details, or the fact that she couldn’t really remember, having been one breath away from death herself.

She had nearly died. Again. And this time she nearly took her son and her mate with her. Of course, Feyre had long since accepted that this role, this life that she had accepted would come with its dangers. She just hadn’t expected her own body to become her enemy.

_ Don’t think like that,  _ the words were firm in her mind, coated in that midnight velvet that belonged to one person. She gently smiled to herself, turning to glance at where Rhys stood at the doorway. He swaggered over to the crib that she stood over, cupping her cheek.

“We made it. All of us. And Nesta guaranteed it wouldn’t happen again.” He promised, though he was most certainly reassuring himself as well as his mate. Feyre leaned into his hand, bringing up her own to cover it, her star-crested ring glinting in the sliver of moonlight fitting through the gap where the curtains met.

A small sniffle, followed by a hiccup came from their babe in the crib. Rhys turned to their son, smiling softly. He leant down, his midnight-coloured hair falling over his face

“He’s so perfect,” He whispered, taking his hand away from his mate’s cheek to stroke a finger down one of Nyx’s clenched fists. His fingers unfurled, grabbing onto his father. Nothing short of awe could define the look on Rhys’ face, Feyre thought to herself. She placed a hand upon his back, gently rubbing up and down.

“Our little miracle baby,” She murmured, Rhys grunting in agreement. The couple couldn’t take their eyes off of Nyx, his grasp still firm on Rhys’ finger. He had barely opened his eyes in the past hours, something Madja had reassured them was completely normal for a newborn. Still, that didn’t prevent the small flicker of hope in Feyre of seeing those bright blue eyes one more time before she called it a night and fell into bed.

“We should go to sleep,” Rhys seemed to mirror her thoughts, though he seemed in no rush. It was a baseless fear, but the idea of falling asleep only to wake up to the day being a dream, to Feyre still being pregnant and there being no way to save her. He never wanted to feel that lost and desperate ever again.

_ I’m alive, Rhys, we all are.  _ Rhys looked up to see Feyre still staring at Nyx, her eyes slightly glazed over from focusing on that mental bridge between them.  _ This isn’t a dream. This is real. _

_ This is real.  _ He affirmed, gently removing his finger from his son’s grasp, and straightening up. 

This was real.


End file.
